Boys and Their Toys
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation meets St. John Allerdyce, a.k.a. Pyro and things start getting hot.


**Disclaimer: These characters which are writ herein, belonge solely to the persons who brought them into being, and thus I maketh no claime upone them, before God or man.**

**A/N: Hello, all you who enjoy both shows enough to read fanfic for them. This fic has the doubly dubious honor of being the first crossover and the first Avatar: the Last Airbender piece I've ever done. The characters are-for the most part-resilient, and probably won't mind too much if you flame (actually, I'm sure they'd enjoy it) so if you wish, you may do so.**

* * *

><p>Fire Lord Zuko wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he was pretty certain that it wasn't the usual sort of thing that happened. At least not in the Fire Nation.<p>

Zuko stared at the strangely dressed, orange-haired firebender with the Water Tribe eyes. One minute, he'd been alone, the next, a blue flash of light had sparked right in front of him and he was joined by the young man who spoke in a funny accent and said words that made no sense. What the heck was a "sheila?"

St. John Allerdyce had a fairly good idea what was going on. After all, getting hexed into other dimensions and across universes wasn't exactly new territory for him. Or for anyone who lived in close quarters with Wanda Maximoff. Plus, the flashing blue lights still dancing in his eyes made him think of firecrackers, and if there was one inanimate object that reminded him of Wanda, it was a firecracker.

John shook his head, willing his vision clear and glanced over to his left, where a young man with pale skin and shaggy brown hair was standing and staring at him. One side of his face sported a red burn scar over one eye. He was dressed in a red and gold tunic thingy and pants ensemble. He looked like royalty.

And he was holding a fire ball.

That in and of itself would've been enough reason for John to go over and be friendly. And so, in true reckless, never-stopping-to-think, pyro fashion, he did.

* * *

><p>Mai watched the orange-haired young man scurry over to Zuko with her usual lack of expression. The initial shock of finding an invisible wall between her and her boyfriend had faded some when she realized that the strange boy who had appeared in her place was a cheerful, hyperactive teenager who reminded her of nothing so much as Ty Lee. She didn't need to protect Zuko from this one. Truthfully, she didn't even know if <em>this one <em>was something that he'd need protection from. The boy looked… harmless.

And if there was one thing Mai had learned while being involved with Zuko, it was that sometimes, weird things happened, and you simply had to go with it.

That didn't mean she wasn't immediately on her guard when _she _appeared.

The young woman looked to be about Zuko's age, maybe a little older. She was dressed entirely in red, up to the red streaks in her black hair. Her face was made up with dark shadow and blood red lip paint.

And her fingers were sparking blue.

Mai raised an eyebrow as the young woman nodded to her. "Hello. Name's Wanda, Wanda Maximoff."

"Mai," she offered shortly. "Are you the one responsible for this?" She waved a hand in deceptive casualty at the wall.

Wanda gestured airily. "This? Oh, yeah, sorry about that. It's just that Johnny's been driving me crazy, and I really just needed a moment without him telling me about "the most amazing thing he just learned to do with a fireball!"

Mai eyed her hands warily-years with Azula had taught her to be leery of pretty girls with blue sparks in their hands-and raised an eyebrow. "He's a firebender?"

"A what?" Wanda looked puzzled. "Oh, right, that's what you guys call it. Uh, yeah, sure. I mean, he can't make fire out of nothing or whatever, but he can control it."

"Huh." Mai settled more comfortably into her robes and slipped her hands up her sleeves to rest on her knives just in case. "He should get along with Zuko just fine then."

* * *

><p>St. John was getting along with this Fire Lord guy just fine.<p>

"Yeah! Burn, baby, burn!"

'Cause honestly, when you're both guys, and you both have this one thing you love in common, what more do you need for friendship?

Gleefully, Zuko added more heat and flame to the already massive ball of fire that John "Call me Pyro" was holding. Disregarding the fact that the man was a complete stranger, _in the Fire Nation palace_ and Zuko was_ playing _with him instead of toasting him-and boy, was he gonna get it from Mai about _that_-John was good company. A little crazy, a little obsessed, and way too much like Ty Lee for any normal male to be comfortable with, but… nice. Fun to be around. Like, buddies.

Sokka just didn't _get _fire.

"Hey, Fire Lord, can't you make this any hotter?"

Zuko smirked. "You asked for it." He gathered and _pushed_.

* * *

><p>Mai glanced nonchalantly over her shoulder as a huge explosion rocked the building. Wanda swayed in place, absorbing the shock expertly. Mai gave her an approving glance. As the fiancé of the Fire Lord, and having grown up without any fire of her own to throw around, she had a lot of respect for someone who could hold their own against the inevitable flare-ups, burn-downs, and flame-offs that came with the territory of dating a firebender. Even if Wanda did have a weird name for her man's bending. <em>Pyrokinesis? What in all the Four Nations…<em>

Still, the dark-haired, pale-skinned, red-clothed, darkly-humored girl from a different dimension was interesting, and they _did _have a few things in common.

"He's an idiot, sometimes," Wanda was saying. "I mean, _really _an idiot. I have no idea where he gets some of the stuff he comes up with, and half the time I have _no _clue what he's talking about, and he's just… so…"

"Crazy," Mai finished for her wryly. Wanda gave her a grateful look. "Exactly."

Mai nodded. "I know how you feel. Zuko… Zuko's been under a lot of pressure, and it started when he was pretty young, and I understand that. But seriously, why is _everything _about the _fire _with him?"

Wanda shook her head in agreement. "I hear you, sister. I hear you."

Mai glanced at the boys again and did a double take-well, as much of one as she ever did. "What the…"

Wanda's blue eyes widened. "Holy chipoltle."

* * *

><p>Zuko and John were juggling fireballs when-abruptly-John got bored. (This had happened several times already, and Zuko was beginning to wonder if hanging out with someone his age who liked fire was really worth getting a companion with the attention span of Aang.) And, as per usual when John was bored, he thought it'd be a brilliant idea to burn something.<p>

Unfortunately, the thing he'd decided to burn was Zuko's pants.

Fortunately-for Zuko- Zuko was a firebender, and such things are on-fire pants did not faze him. Much. Unfortunately-for Pyro-Zuko was a firebender, and such things as on-fire pants, while perhaps not worrying him, did tend to make him a little grumpy.

And when firebenders are grumpy, things get… hot.

* * *

><p>Briefly, Mai considered the possibility of having to kill either one, or both of the obviously <em>insane <em>firebenders currently doing their best to set the Imperial Fire Palace aflame. She rejected the thought the next second because 1) she'd spent too much time, effort, and sheer-mind-numbing boredom in keeping Zuko alive to kill him now, an 2) Pretty Girl with Blue Sparks probably wouldn't appreciate putting her little orange-haired nut back together.

So, that left plan B then.

With a sigh, Mai shot a questioning look at Wanda, who also sighed, but nodded. With a wave of her hand, the invisible wall came down. Wanda nodded at Mai and the two set off across the courtyard to end what was becoming an instant replay of the War. Mini-sized, of course.

* * *

><p>The Fire Lord was confused (again) and getting frustrated (again). The crazy guy with orange hair was <em>laughing<em> as Zuko pushed a burning ball of flame next to his face. What's more, he didn't look uncomfortable at all. Zuko straddled him, pressing an arm into his neck and pinning him effectively as he tried to figure out what was up with his flame. Actually, come to think of it, the usual heat Zuko got from his own fire wasn't present either. It was almost like… he whipped around. Pyro stopped laughing, and both sat up from where they had been wrestling down on the floor, Zuko hastily climbing off of the other boy's stomach.

Mai was standing there, arms crossed over her chest, a disapproving scowl on her beautiful face. Beside her, in the exact same pose, wearing identical colors and a nearly identical expression, was a pretty girl with short black hair and blue eyes.

Zuko blinked. John groaned.

"Aw, c'mon, luv, five more minutes?"

The other girl, whose name was, apparently, "Luv," shook her head. Her face softened into a tolerant smile and she said, "Let's go, Johnny, before you burn down the entire palace."

Zuko's companion quickly wriggled out from behind him and stood. He leaned over and patted Zuko on the shoulder, cheerfully saying, "Well, mate, I 'ad a great time. Let's do it again sometime, yeah?"

"Uh-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, Johnny, come on." The girl stepped forward and took the orange-haired man's hand tugging him gently away from the flabbergasted Fire Lord. Pyro went cheerfully, shooting a grin over his shoulder to Zuko and jerking his head at her like, "I know right?"

Wanda nodded to Mai as they passed her and Mai nodded back. This was officially the weirdest day she could ever remember, and that included the day her friend had thrown fire at an apple on her head and said friend's brother had knocked her into a pond, but Zuko had been having fun, which so rarely happened anymore, now that he was Fire Lord. She'd take any weirdness in exchange for the smile she'd seen on his face.

Wanda and John waved to them, and Mai found herself waving back, knowing that behind her, Zuko was still sitting on the floor with his mouth open. The odd pair turned and, with a wave of Wanda's blue-sparking hands, vanished.

Mai turned back to her fiancée, carefully wiping all traces of a smile from her face, and prepared to give the Fire Lord an almost completely insincere chewing out about threats, and strangers in the Fire Palace and what you _don't _do when unidentified weirdos start throwing fire at you.

And if it was mostly all talk… he didn't need to know that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This… was not at all how I pictured this scene. However, I do hope it was at least mildly entertaining, if only because Zuko and Pyro are in one place and throwing fire around and Lord knows that makes **_**me **_**happy. **

**Wanda totally would have the power to dimension hop. And she'd so be in the know about the customs of those other dimensions, 'cause she's just that awesome.**

**As my first fanfiction in the fandom, I dedicate this one-shot to the one who got me started, The BlueFoxtrot A Samba. I don't know how flattering it is, or how much you might actually appreciate it, but I'm hoping you all will forgive her for unleashing me upon the Avatar world. Ciao.**


End file.
